The Guardians
by Crawler
Summary: Munkustrap, now a member of the Jellicles, wants to give something back. He wants to become a Jellicle Guardian. Ritzkin Arc 3


Title: The Guardians (1/1) (Ritzkin Arc 3)  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Notes: You should read _Ritzkin _(w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 4 8 5 7 4 1 / 1 / ) before reading this story, or it won't make much sense.

There are still openings in the Cats RP, Our Jellicles (o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m ) We're going to be implementing a plot soon that will bring much grief to every single member of the junkyard. You're welcome to join in the fun!

I do not own Cats or anything relating to it except a VHS, a DVD, and the soundtrack. I don't even own a t-shirt or poster.

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Guardians_**

**_

* * *

_**"I want to be a guard." 

Simbol turned to look at the little grey cat that had approached him. This was Munkustrap, the newest Jellicle, barely past his kittenhood. Not only that, but Munkustrap was _really _Ritzkin, the Monnik, and Levitcius' youngest known son. "No, I don't think so."

"I want to be a guard," Munkustrap replied, lifting his chin and trying to glare at Simbol. "Tugger said you were in charge of the guards."

"You're too young, kid." Admetus, one of Simbol's sons, was reclining near his father. Admetus was one of the Jellicle guards, and a couple years older than Munkustrap. "And too small."

Munkustrap growled, flexing his claws. "Doesn't matter. I could take you out."

Admetus laughed, flicking an ear. "I doubt that, kitten."

"I can!" Munkustrap protested.

"Let him." Coricopat slipped among the three toms with his silent glide. He cocked his head to the side, studying Munkustrap with bright orange eyes, and nodded again. "Let him duel Admetus."

Simbol glanced at the dark cat. Coricopat and his sister, Tantomile, were magic cats. They seemed to be able to see through time with those odd orange eyes of theirs. Though both of the twins were quiet, Tantomile was much more sociable than her brother. When Coricopat said anything, as a result, it was usually good to listen. "Fine. Admetus, Munkustrap, you two can duel on the tire. You'll fight to first blood, or first to fall off." He rose to his feet and waved the two younger cats away. "Go on, get ready."

"I'll win," Munkustrap said before leaping toward the tire.

Admetus glanced back at Simbol. "You're sure about this, Dad? I don't want to hurt the kitten."

"Don't hold back," Coricopat said. "He won't."

Admetus looked over at Coricopat, but Simbol nodded. "Show him that he's too small and young to be a guard, Admetus. I'll be right there."

After Admetus loped off, Simbol turned to look at Coricopat. The dark tabby was watching Munkustrap. "I'm not letting him join my guards. He _is _too young… but he's also too much of a liability. I'm not going to teach that rodent how to fight."

Coricopat glanced over at Simbol, but it was Tantomile who responded, slinking up behind him. "You can keep a closer eye on him if he's one of your guards. You have an excuse to keep him near, an excuse to see what he's capable of, an excuse to interrogate him. Where's the danger?"

Simbol watched as the twins greeted each other with nose-to-cheek nuzzles that turned into a full body rub as they twined around each other. He couldn't help but notice how their stripes matched up perfectly. There was no mistaking them for anything but siblings, nearly identical.

"They're ready," Tantomile said, pointing down at the tire. "They're just waiting for you."

Grateful for the excuse to leave the twins, Simbol leapt off the car to meet the two combatants at the tire. A glance back showed the two dark tabbies lying down, two heads, eight paws, but with what looked like only one large body and one fat tail.

"Ready, Dad?" Admetus asked. He was almost half again as big as Munkustrap, but the grey cat didn't seem fazed at all by their size difference.

"Whenever you're ready." Simbol sat back, watching Munkustrap. If the kitten won… _if _he won, Simbol _might _consider adding him to the guard roster.

Munkustrap started the battle by circling around Admetus. He couldn't get behind the Jellicle, though, as Admetus turned with him.

Simbol combed his whiskers with a paw as the two circled around, each measuring up their opponent for some sign of weakness. Admetus was looking rather smug, and Simbol sighed, almost wishing Munkustrap _would _beat his son, to teach him a lesson.

Munkustrap was the first to get tired of the endless circling, and he darted forward, claws out, taking a one-two swipe at Admetus' belly. Admetus danced out of the way, giving a yelp as he bent backwards to avoid a third swipe from a high-swung leg – Munkustrap was certainly very _flexible_. When they both resumed their circles, Munkustrap had his lips drawn back from his fangs in a hiss, and Admetus wasn't looking quite as smug anymore.

Munkustrap took the second attack as well, charging straight for Admetus but leaping to the left. Again, he nearly had the older cat, but Admetus, after turning right into Munkustrap's leap, managed to avoid getting scratched. Munkustrap did snap at the tip of Admetus' tail, but it didn't look like he caught more than a tuft of fur.

Now Admetus was growling, baring his teeth to match Munkustrap. He held out one paw, crooking a claw to invite Munkustrap in for another charge.

"Don't do it," Simbol muttered, watching the pair. "Don't be an idiot…" He winced as Munkustrap darted forward… but the grey tabby did a flip back onto his front paws as Admetus grabbed at the spot he had been only seconds before. While still upside-down and backwards, Munkustrap drove himself forward, kicking out at Admetus with both hind paws. Admetus grabbed his legs and twisted, throwing them both to the tire. Munkustrap yowled, reaching down to try and scratch Admetus, but Admetus was better positioned, and raked his claws down Munkustrap's thigh first, drawing bright red blood.

"Enough!" Simbol called as Munkustrap lashed out at his son. "Admetus won this battle. Stop fighting, Munkustrap." He got to his feet and began walking toward the pair.

Munkustrap went limp, letting Admetus (whose face and head had been scored by the tabby's claws) pull away. Admetus hissed at Munkustrap, reaching up to touch the scratches gingerly. "Pollicle," he growled.

"Who taught you how to fight?" Simbol asked, standing over the tabby.

Munkustrap set his ears back, scowling. "No one," he muttered.

"You taught yourself?"

Munkustrap nodded and Simbol frowned. "Well, no surprise. You don't hold back, you strike too soon, you leave your back open…" Munkustrap pressed closer to the ground with each criticism, his scowl turning into a pout. "You are not up to the caliber of my guards," Simbol finished. With a flick of his tail, he turned and started walking away.

The dark twins were in front of him, still pressed side-to-side. They each had their inside legs raised, their inside eyes closed, and their tails wound together, giving them the appearance of one huge, misshapen cat. "You're turning him down?"

Everlasting Cat, they were _speaking _in unison now, one male-female voice from lips that moved identically! "I never said that," Simbol protested.

Tantomile raised her eyebrow and the two cocked their heads to the side, moving in unison again to creep Simbol out further. Coricopat lifted his paw (he was balancing on _one? _How!?) to point behind Simbol. The older cat obligingly looked.

Munkustrap had dropped to the ground fully, trying to catch his breath from the battle, a devastated look on his face.

Simbol twitched his whiskers. "Munkustrap!" The younger cat quickly leapt to his feet, lifting his eyes to meet Simbol's. "Why do you want to be a guard so badly?"

"I want to give something back," Munkustrap answered promptly. "The Jellicles have done so much for me. You've given me a home, friends… family." He looked down, tracing a front paw in the dust. "I want to do something for all of you… but I can't dance very well, I'm not a great singer, I'm not an artist… I don't really have any special talents… but I _am _good at fighting!" Munkustrap lifted his eyes again, but quickly turned them back to the ground. "That's about all I'm good at," he finished quietly. "I just wanted to help somehow."

Coricopat and Tantomile had broken apart from each other and now circled around Simbol and Munkustrap, one to the left, one to the right. They sat down behind the grey tabby, their eyes fixed on Simbol. Neither made a sound, but their stares were almost accusatory.

Simbol sighed, running his paw over his face. "I feel I'm going to live to regret this… but… fine. You can join the guards. But!" he continued quickly before the joy on Munkustrap's face could be vocalized. "But, you will obey _me._ You will do everything I tell you to, and follow my orders _to the letter_. If you even _once _complain about things being too hard, or I'm being too rough on you, or anything similar, I will remove you from the roster and not permit your reenrollment. Is that understood?"

Munkustrap's joy had turned very quickly to a solemn, almost fearful expression, and he nodded sharply. "Yes, sir!"

"You're letting him join?" Admetus asked darkly, licking his wounds. "But I won! And not only that, but the little rat kept fighting! He's too violent!"

Munkustrap's back arched as he hissed at Admetus, brown eyes flashing, but Simbol smacked the younger cat in the nose. "Rule number one. You do _not _attack a Jellicle unless they are threatening the safety of the tribe. Was Admetus threatening the safety of the tribe by insulting you?"

Munkustrap rubbed his nose and shook his head, still glaring at Admetus. "No, sir."

"Was he threatening your safety?"

"No, sir."

"Was he being rude?"

Munkustrap nodded. "Yes, sir."

"What should you do if he's rude like that to you?"

Munkustrap opened his mouth, but then shut it again, frowning. Eventually, he shrugged. "I don't know, sir."

Simbol sighed inwardly. He had read the expression on Munkustrap's face. The young tom had wanted to teach Admetus a lesson with his claws, but he had realized that wasn't the right answer. The little Monnik must not have had any other way of dealing with an insult. And he was expected to _train _this cat? "You _ignore_ it. You can report the insult to your superiors – in this case, myself or Deuteronomy – if you wish, but you do not attack, nor do you return with an insult of your own. Understood?"

Munkustrap nodded, taking his paw away from his nose. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, are you going to report Admetus' insult?"

Munkustrap looked at Admetus and then at Simbol, lifting his chin. "No, sir. I'm going to prove him wrong. I'm going to be the best guardian the Jellicles ever had."

Simbol nodded. "You're learning. Enjoy your last day of freedom, kitten. Tomorrow, you begin your training. Meet us here, at first light, and do not be late."

As Munkustrap ran off, presumably to play with the Rum Tum Tugger, his best friend, Admetus looked over at his father. "You let him join?"

A glance to the side showed the dark twins slinking off together, angling identical satisfied smiles back at the Jellicle Protector. "I did. I think he may surprise us all."

"He's a rat," Admetus muttered darkly.

"And you're rude," Simbol said, waving a paw at Admetus. "I should smack your nose too, for insulting him like that."

Admetus stepped back, covering his nose protectively. "I'm sorry! I just… I don't like him. There's something off about him…"

"He was a street cat," Simbol said. "All street cats are rude and hostile at first. Give him a chance." Heaviside, just listen to him, defending the little Monnik. Simbol switched his tail and frowned. "He may surprise us all…"

* * *

To Be Continued in "Stealing a Goddess," Number Four of the Ritzkin Arc 


End file.
